In the state of the art the bank automatic teller terminals (ATMs) are known and common in the market, designed to automation and non-centralization of the banking services in general, in said terminals the user benefits from an adequate interface to request and obtain given services directly interacting with the equipment without the interference of any person.
Such ATMs are located inside bank branches or inside appendages integrated to said branches or inside boxes foreseen in several locations, whether external (in streets and avenues of the city) or internal (in shopping centers, clubs, schools, parking lots, gas stations, etc.).
The great problem with these terminals is that they are not provided with any system capable of allowing the control and management of all operations performed by the authorized operators in all terminals of that bank.
In fact, at present, each ATM terminal has a respective physical switch and an off-line electronic secret combination (disconnected from the network), and the switch remains in possession of the employee in charge of that equipment and designated to accomplish the removal of documents and money deposited inside the same (specifically inside the safe of the depository provided in the equipment) as well as to periodically supply the equipment with money (specifically the safe of the dispenser or draft terminal provided in the equipment).
With this, a great number of ATM terminals can normally be opened at the same time and there is no control of the operations performed by each employee or a time schedule or verification of the reason for opening. This is because the current hardware and software architecture of the common bank automatic teller terminals allow all the ATMs be opened simultaneously at undue times without any control and without audit tracking (history of operations), which is not acceptable as far as security is involved. In summary, nobody knows who opened it, much less when or why it was opened.
Thus, due to the lack of a system capable of allowing monitoring, management and control of the operations in the bank automatic teller terminals, the number of assaults occurred in said terminals is increasingly greater, many of them occurring during the opening or closing thereof by the operators; and such assaults are generally successful since the ATM terminals do not count on any security system capable of perceiving their occurrence and actuating means to bar the performance of the operations.